Mi Mayor Antojo
by fanatla
Summary: Brevas con mantequilla de cacahuete, huevos fritos con trocitos de melocotón, lasaña con gambas y fresa... Aang no se imaginaba que más le podía pedir Katara esa noche. Esta historia participa en el RETO NORMAL DE MARZO: "Historias de un colchón" del Foro El Cometa de Sozin y además es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Jeezrel.


**Disclaimer:** no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

**Esta historia participa en el RETO NORMAL DE MARZO: "Historias de un colchón" del Foro El Cometa de Sozin.**

**Además, este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Jeezrel por su cumpleaños que será en unos días... que lo disfrutes con tu familia, tus amigos y todos los que quieres y te estiman chiquilla. Un abrazo y un beso en ese día.**

* * *

"Aang..." Katara llamó a su esposo y esperó.

"Mmmhhh..." respondió el monje, muerto para el mundo desde hacía un par de horas cuando se había ido a la cama con su esposa.

"Aang, mi vida..."

La insistencia en la voz de Katara rompiendo el silencio de la noche, hizo que Aang se despertara a pesar que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se quedara acostado y siguiera durmiendo. Aun cuando ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina, eso no hacía que para el Avatar levantarse fuera más divertido.

"Mmmhh... UAAAAaaaaahhhhh..." bostezó Aang pateando las mantas con desgano para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba con languidez a su esposa. "Katara, ¿qué necesitas mi amor?..."

Katara estaba entrando al sexto mes de su primer embarazo, del cual se habían enterado luego que Aang encontrara a su mujer devorando con fruición un helado en pleno Polo Sur...

_'Eso suena mucho a un antojo' había dicho Kana riendo cuando Aang había bromeado sobre el tema. _

_En ese momento Katara, que estaba ocupada devorando un pedazo de foca asada relleno con paté de hígado de ballena, levantó alarmada la vista y miró a Aang. El joven maestro aire dejó de reírse en el acto, algo en la mirada asustada de su esposa hizo que sintiera un peso en la boca del estómago. _

_'No puede ser...', susurró Katara a media voz mientras hacía cuentas con los dedos de sus manos._

_Kana, que había notado el intercambio de miradas y la actitud de su nieta, rompió el pesado silencio que se había instalado en el comedor. '¿Pasa algo que debamos saber Katara?'_

_Katara levantó la vista de sus manos y miró a su abuela. 'Pensé que era por el estrés de todos los asuntos pendientes por la creación de Ciudad República, pero ahora que lo dices hace un par de meses que no me llega el sangrado mensual normal... además, en los últimos días pensé que me iba a dar algo estomacal porque me levantaba con ganas de vomitar por las mañanas... y Gran-Gran ahora que hablas de los antojos...', lágrimas de felicidad habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de Katara para cuando terminó de hablar._

_Aang, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento, se levantó de la silla y la interrumpió frenéticamente cuando vio llorar a Katara._

_'Shhhhssshhh...¿Mi vida te pasa algo malo?' preguntó con ternura mientras le giraba la barbilla a su amada para mirarla a los ojos._

_Katara le devolvió la mirada, miró otra vez a su abuela y luego a su esposo que esperaba de pie pacientemente una respuesta._

_'Aang, mi cielo, por favor siéntate...' le pidió Katara dulcemente._

_'Pero Katara, mi amor...' replicó Aang sin sentarse y haciendo un puchero._

_'Siéntate por favor Aang...' volvió a suplicarle Katara. No quería que su marido se golpeara la cabeza en caso que la emoción hiciera que se desmayara._

_'Katara yo ya no soy un niño y el por qué quieres que me siente es algo que no ent-...' volvió a responder Aang, mientras seguía de pie tercamente._

_'¡Sólo siéntate Aang!...' Katara ya sentía como su paciencia escapaba por la puerta._

_'¿No me puedes explicar sin que yo tenga que sent-...' Aang no acabó la frase cuando Katará lo interrumpió en seco._

_'Aang vas a ser papá...'_

_'...'_

_En el silencio absoluto que siguió a esa frase pasaron varias cosas. Aang por fin se sentó con expresión inexpresiva frente a Katara, para luego reponerse del impacto comenzando a besarla mientras ambos lloraban y Kana los terminó abrazando a ambos mientras daba gracias a los Espíritus por bendecirles con su primer hijo..._

De eso ya habían pasado cuatro meses largos en los que ambos compartían las dichas y desdichas del embarazo: las nauseas y vómitos matinales en los primeros meses, los controles médicos, los consejos de Gran-Gran y las mujeres de la tribu, el aumento de peso, las pataditas del bebé, los cambios de humor de Katara uno de cuyos efectos secundarios había sido el incremento notable en el número de veces que Aang terminaba encasquetado en un témpano de hielo al no medir el alcance de sus palabras frente a su esposa, los antojos...

Hakoda y los otros hombres de la tribu, incluido Sokka que era el orgulloso padre de un par de gemelos de dos años de edad, ya le habían advertido sobre los antojos a Aang, pero él se había resistido a creer todo lo que le decían hasta unas semanas después, cuando Katara lo levantó en mitad de la noche antojada hasta las lágrimas por un plato de lychees con ciruelas de mar, ¡cuando estaban en el Templo Aire del Sur!

Ni sobra decir que Appa gruñó todo el camino, ida y vuelta, cuando fueron a buscar a horas intempestivas las ciruelas de mar al Polo Sur, y que el "Te lo dije" burlón, de su suegro y cuñado, no hacían parte de los recuerdos favoritos del maestro aire.

La escena se había repetido hasta la saciedad al menos un día a la semana y la lista de comidas era interminable: helados con sabores tan dispares como el de piña con apio, dulces como el de papaya con chile y nata montada, carnes como las de jiravestruz al horno, especias... entonces casi cinco meses después, con unos siete kilos más de peso para la maestra agua y unos cinco kilos menos para el Avatar, Aang se había vuelto un experto en el conocimiento de los restaurantes y tiendas de comestibles que había en kilómetros a la redonda del templo Aire del Sur.

Así, había un restaurante de comida de las tribus a dos horas de vuelo ida-vuelta en Appa, otro experto en comidas sazonadas con especias de la Nación del Fuego a una hora, otro cuya especialidad eran los dulces del Reino de la Tierra a hora y media, una tienda de frutas de todo tipo a tres horas, otra de carnes de animales exóticos a una hora...

Sokka, Hakoda, Bato, Pakku, Zuko y Iroh, que los visitaban frecuentemente, no dejaban de reír cada vez que lo veían en la tesitura de buscar víveres de todo tipo para complacer los antojos de su mujer, pero a pesar de todo Aang nunca se quejaba y siempre respondía a los pedidos de su chica, por más raros que fueran, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por eso, cuando Aang aun adormilado escuchó la vocecita de Katara llamándolo esa noche, inconscientemente ya había comenzado a hacer los cálculos de distancias según alimentos y lo que sabía había almacenado en la despensa del templo.

"AAAUUUjjjhhhh... ¿Qué deseas mi cielo?" bostezó por enésima vez el joven maestro aire mientras empezaba a vestirse torpemente con la coordinación de un sonámbulo, logrando que Katara lo mirara entre risueña y pensativa con la mano apoyada en el mentón.

"Mi amor, ¿sabes de qué estoy antojada esta noche?..." preguntó Katara con aire de inocencia mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las de ella.

"Lo que quieras lo iré a buscar mi vida, no es más sino que me digas qué..." respondió Aang sin dudar.

"Esta noche quiero saborear una comida algo dulce y picante..." Katara se detuvo un momento, lo miró intensamente y prosiguió, "... que me deje una sensación de satisfacción en mi alma y en mi cuerpo y una pizca de alegría en mi corazón..."

Aang la escuchaba calmadamente mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba el cabello. Si Katara no le decía exactamente que quería en los siguientes cinco minutos, él iba a tener que adivinarlo en las siguientes horas como ya le había pasado antes, pero en verdad no le importaba mientras tuviera a su lado sana y salva a la persona más importante en su vida: su compañera por elección, su amiga, su maestra y la madre de su futuro bebé.

Cuando el tiempo pasó sin que Katara dijera más nada, Aang intentó levantarse para marcharse cuando su esposa lo detuvo jalándolo de nuevo a la cama y sorprendiéndolo con un beso largo y sensual. Cuando pararon para tomar aire, Aang intentó volver a pararse del lecho y una vez más su esposa lo detuvo.

"Mi amor esta noche estoy antojada de tus besos dulces y tus caricias picantes, quiero que me hagas el amor hasta dejarme satisfecha y estoy muriendo porque me digas que me amas de principio a fin haciendo que mi corazón lata aun más fuerte... te amo Aang y sé que tú me amas porque nunca has dejado que enfrente sola el embarazo... y esta noche tú eres mi mayor antojo"

La respuesta del Avatar, que miraba feliz y perdidamente enamorado a su esposa, fue concisa pero expresiva antes de besarla y dar rienda suelta a la pasión desbordando su corazón:

"Katara, por tu amor soy capaz de todo y más... y esta noche no es la excepción... gracias por amarme y darme dos hermosos regalos... permitirme ser tu antojo y ser la madre de mi bebé."

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de llegar hasta el final de la historia y ya que estás aquí abajo te agradecería enormemente si pudieses dejarme tu opinión en un review.


End file.
